Warriors: Wildstar's Lost Clan
by starrynight32
Summary: FireClan, PineClan, StormClan, and LightClan are the four Clans that live in the forest. But what no one knows is, there was a fifth Clan: CaveClan. One day the earth shook and broke apart, forcing the CaveClan cats into the caverns below. Everyone thought they were dead, but they survived. This is their story. *please review!*
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

CAVECLAN

**LEADER** DARKSTAR- dark gray tom

**DEPUTY** BLIZZARDFUR- huge mottled white tom

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** FOXFACE- red-ginger tom

APPRENTICE, MUDPUDDLE

**WARRIOR** LIONROAR- massive ginger tom with amber eyes

VIPERSTRIKE- light mottled brown tabby tom with blue eyes

BADGERSTRIPE- sleek black and white tabby tom with yellow eyes

SMOKEMASK- dark silver tabby tom

RUNNINGBIRD- small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her forehead

PARROTCLAW- calico tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, SPECKLEPAW

MEADOWHEART- dark ginger tabby tom

BUZZARDWING- brown tom with ginger patches

AMBERPELT- orange she-cat with brown legs and white splashes

MOTHFOOT- gray tom with dark gray legs

LONGSHADOW- long-legged light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

MORNINGLILY- beautiful sleek tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICES** MUDPUDDLE- brown and white tabby tom

MOONPAW- black and white she-cat, blind in one eye

FROSTPAW- orange and white tom

SPECKLEPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat

**QUEENS** RAINFROST- gray and white tabby (mother of Viperstrike's kits- Wolfkit and Graykit)

SUNBREEZE- yellow she-cat with dark tabby stripes (mother of Lionroar's kits- Wildkit and Tansykit)

POPPYFLAME- long-haired dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail and bright amber eyes (expecting Mothfoot's kits)

**ELDERS** SPIDERFANG- skinny black and brown tom

SOFTCLOUD- fluffy pale gray she-cat

SEEDSPOTS- light brown tom with darker flecks

**KITS** WOLFKIT- long-haired black tom with green eyes (five moons old)

GRAYKIT- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (five moons old)

WILDKIT- golden brown tom with amber eyes

TANSYKIT- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

FIRECLAN

**LEADER** GOLDENSTAR- yellow-gold she-cat, oldest Clan leader

**DEPUTY** FLAMEHEART- pretty long-haired ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** EMBERTAIL- big orange tabby tom

**WARRIORS** BRAMBLESTORM- long-haired brown tom

SUNNYTAIL- cream-colored tom

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

BRINDLCLAW- dark tortoiseshell she-cat

SORRELWHISKER- dark gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICE, DEERPAW

MOSSFUR- swift brown tabby

**QUEENS **STREAMPELT- light brown she-cat with unusual lavender eyes (mother to Swiftkit and Beetlekit)

**ELDERS** CLOUDSTORM- big white tom

TALLCEDAR- long-legged mottled brown tom

NIGHTWING- old mangy black tom

PINECLAN

**LEADER** KINDLESTAR- large ginger tom with white paws

**DEPUTY** ASHPELT- elderly gray and white tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LEAFSTEM

**WARRIORS** GINGERTUFT- skinny pale ginger tom

SMALLWILLOW- small gray tom

APPRENTICE, TOADPAW

BLACKWING- black and cream Siamese tom

**QUEENS** REDPOPPY- red and white she-cat (mother to Cougerkit, Cherrykit, and Spiderkit)

SWANFLIGHT- white she-cat with pale gray streaks (mother to Blackkit and Cinderkit)

STORMCLAN

**LEADER** TROUTSTAR- black and silver tabby tom

**DEPUTY** BERRYFROST- brown tom

**MEDICINE CAT** FINCHSPECK- small mottled gray tom with flecks of dark ginger

APPRENTICE, QUAILPAW

**WARRIORS** HAWKFOOT- dark red-brown she-cat

CEDARCLAW- dark brown tom

APPRENTICE, RATPAW

VINETAIL- tortoiseshell she-cat with a long ginger tail

**QUEENS** KINKTAIL- a crooked-tailed orange she-cat (mother to Brownkit and Batkit)

**ELDERS** POOLSWIRL- spotted gold tabby she-cat

LIGHTCLAN

**LEADER** APPLESTAR- mottled brown she-cat

**DEPUTY** LILYFUR- golden tabby she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** RABBITDASH- small tabby and white she-cat

**WARRIORS** OWLFEATHER- dark mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, PATCHPAW

HOLLOWLOG- red-brown tabby tom

STONECLAW- big gray tabby tom with long front claws

SANDPELT- dusky-brown tom

**QUEENS** NIGHTFLOWER- brown tabby she-cat (mother to Adderkit and Mossykit)

PALEBELLY- pale creamy tabby


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE

The moon hung, round and mottled, in the night sky. A cold breeze stirred the frozen branches of the giant oak, making their leaves rustle. The Star Tree gave off a faint glow in the darkness. Starlight dappled the pelts of many cats as they crept into the clearing.

A large, muscular ginger tomcat emerged from a clump of ferns. He galloped across the clearing and bounded onto one of the roots of the tree. Three other cats were waiting there.

"Welcome, Kindlestar." A she-cat with long flame-colored fur dipped her head in greeting.

"Flameheart." The PineClan leader nodded to the she-cat."Where is Goldenstar? This is a Gathering, she should be here."

"She was unable to make the journey," Flameheart replied."She's still recovering from whitecough."

"How's the prey running in PineClan?" A mottled brown she-cat asked.

"Fast," Kindlestar meowed."But we're managing, Applestar. All is well in LightClan, I trust?"

Before Applestar could reply, the fourth leader interrupted, lashing his tail and swishing up the snow behind him. His black and silver tabby coat was fluffed up against the frosty air."When is this Gathering going to start?" he snapped."We're wasting moonlight."

"We can't start, Troutstar," Applestar mewed."We must wait until we are all here."

Troutstar let out an impatient hiss."I have better things to do! StormClan won't wait all night in the freezing cold for someone who can't be bothered to show up at the correct time."

"Over there!" Flameheart angled her ears to where a dark shape appeared from a holly bush that covered the entrance to an underground tunnel on the other side of the clearing. It was a cat. For a moment, he didn't move. Then he waved his tail and strode forward. The holly bush quivered as more cats slid out and followed their leader.

"Ah!" Applestar pricked her ears."There's CaveClan now."

"Finally," Troutstar muttered.

"Darkstar!" Kindlestar beckoned the tom with his tail."What kept you?"

Darkstar glanced mischievously up at him."Why do you want to know? Did you miss me?"

"No. I just-"Kindlestar broke off as the ground started to shake. Kindlestar was thrown from the tree root as the earth shook harder. Cats scrambled out of the way of falling debris. Warriors huddled around apprentices and elders to shield them.

Flameheart's gaze swung around frantically. "W-What's happening?"

Applestar shoved her toward the line of trees. "Who cares? Just run for it!"

Darkstar spun around."CaveClan! Retreat!"he ordered."Back to the caves!"

At once the CaveClan cats obeyed, diving one by one back through the holly bush.

"Darkstar, no! You'll be crushed!" Kindlestar tried to stop them, but as Darkstar slid into the tunnel a large branch came crashing down from the Star Tree onto the entrance. After a heartbeat the tremor stopped.

"No!" Kindlestar sprang forward, but Troutstar bit into his scruff and pulled him back.

"Kindlestar, don't." Troutstar's voice was muffled by fur. He let go and sat down."There's nothing you can do for them."

Kindlestar stared at him."What are you saying? We have to go look for them!"

Troutstar met his gaze evenly."No. CaveClan is dead."

Darkstar stood up and shook out his fur. He looked around. The tunnel walls on either side of him were cracked. Behind him, a pile of rocks and sand and bits of leaves blocked the way out. Darkstar felt dizzy. His head was spinning. _What happened?_

"Darkstar?"

Darkstar turned to see his deputy stumbling toward him."Blizzardfur, what-"He was interrupted by wave of coughing."W-What happened?" he meowed as soon as he caught his breath.

Blizzardfur shook his head."I don't know, Darkstar. One moment everything was fine and then the ground started shaking. A branch fell on the tunnel entrance. There's no way out."

"Is everyone alright?"Darkstar asked.

Blizzardfur's gaze clouded."We can't find Leafstorm."

Darkstar rested his tail on the tom's shoulder."Don't worry, Blizzardfur," he assured him."We'll find your sister. I'm sure she's fine."

Blizzardfur nodded reluctantly and pushed deeper into the cave.

Before following him, Darkstar looked back at the entrance. A thin shaft of light was streaming through, but other than that, nothing. Blizzardfur was right; there _was_ no way out.

_My poor Clan… _

What would happen to him? To CaveClan? How could they survive this? This wasn't like any of the other problems they'd faced; sickness, trespassers, battles, loss of prey. This wouldn't just blow over

_Is this the end of CaveClan? _


	3. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Shouldn't he have opened his eyes by _now_?"

"Is he even awake?"

"If he was, you wouldn't know it."

"Wolfkit! That's not a nice thing to say about your new denmate."

Wildkit felt his mother's soft paws curled around him and pressed his nose into Sunbreeze's chest fur.

"Wolfkit's got a point, Sunbreeze. Tansykit opened her eyes this morning, so why hasn't Wildkit opened his?"

"Wildkit's only a day old, Rainfrost," Sunbreeze reminded the queen.

A small paw prodded Wildkit's side.

_Tansykit?_

Wildkit batted her away and nestled closer to Sunbreeze.

"Oh, come on, Wildkit!" Tansykit mewed."Open your eyes already. I want to go outside, but Sunbreeze says I have to wait till you're ready."

"Leave him alone, Tansykit. He'll open his eyes in time," Sunbreeze told her."Only he will know when he's ready."

_Yeah. So let me sleep!_

Hours later, Wildkit woke. He could feel his sister lying on top of him. Sunbreeze's belly rose and fell slowly beside them. Her tail stirred their bedding and she was murmuring things in her sleep. Rainfrost was snoring loudly.

Outside, Wildkit heard Wolfkit and Graykit arguing.

"Come on! You be the mouse and I'll be the warrior who catches you," Wolfkit ordered.

"No way! I'm always the mouse!" Graykit retorted.

"That's because you look like a mouse," Wolfkit taunted.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

A scuffle broke out between the two siblings, punctuated by playful growls.

"Watch where you're rolling!" came the cross hiss of a she-cat."Some of us are trying to enjoy our lunch."

"Sorry, Amberpelt," Graykit apologized.

Both kits were silent for a moment, then Wolfkit mewed," Fine you be the warrior this time. But I bet I'll be too fast for you!"

_Warrior?_

Wildkit squeezed out from under his sister. A cool breeze drifted into the nursery. It was the same familiar scent of cold wet stone Viperstrike carried when he visited his mate and kits. It was new and fresh, chasing away the stuffy smell of moss and milk.

_A warrior! _Determination made Wildkit's claws twitch. _That's what I'm going to be!_

Taking a deep breath, Wildkit stretched open his eyes for the very first time. He couldn't believe how big the nursery was. It was a cave with four smooth stone walls. One of the walls had a large crack in it and a shaft of bright light was streaming through.

Lying in nest against one wall was a she-cat with long dark ginger fur and a bushy tail. Wildkit didn't recognize her scent, but he could tell that the gray and white tabby in the nest next to her was Rainfrost. He would have recognized her anywhere, seeing as how she was the only other queen with milk scent on her.

The most familiar scent came from behind. Wildkit turned to face his mother and stared at her. She was truly beautiful. Sunlight dappled her yellow fur, turning it gold. Dark tabby stripes ran along her flank. And the markings on her forehead were shaped like the sun._ Do I look like her? _Wildkit looked over his shoulder at his own pelt. Disappointment hit when he saw that it was fluffy and golden brown all over. _No…_

Tansykit, lying on her side, was like Sunbreeze. She had a shiny golden tabby pelt and orange ear tips.

"Tansykit!" Wildkit breathed.

"Wha-What is it?" Tansykit sleepily blinked open her eyes. They were amber.

_Are mine amber too?_

"Your eyes are open!" Tansykit leaped to her paws, wide-eyed and wide awake." That's wonderful! Now we can finally go outside!"

Wildkit glanced at the crack in the wall."Wolfkit and Graykit are already outside. Let's go sneak up on them!"

The dark ginger she-cat opened one eye."Don't go far, you two," she murmured before curling her tail over her nose.

"Who's she?"Wildkit whispered to Tansykit.

"That's Poppyflame," Tansykit answered.

Wildkit tilted his head to one side."Where are her kits?"

"They won't arrive for another moon or two."

_Where do they arrive from?_

Wildkit wanted to ask, but Tansykit was already heading for the opening in the cave wall. She scrambled over Sunbreeze and leaped out of the nest. Wildkit followed her, sliding down his mother's back and landed in the moss.

The nest rustled and Wildkit felt a gentle paw clamp his tail to the ground."And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

Sunbreeze had woken up.

Wildkit turned and blinked innocently at his mother."Um…. outside?'

A loud purr rumbled in Sunbreeze's throat."You've opened your eyes." Her gaze glowed with relief and satisfaction.

Wildkit shrugged. "No big deal."

"See, Rainfrost?" Sunbreeze shot a smug glance at the waking queen."I told you he'd know when he was ready."

Rainfrost sat up and yawned."Of course. I was only thinking of my two kits. They had their eyes open from almost the moment they were born." She licked one paw and drew it over her ear slowly.

Sunbreeze rolled her eyes."Yes, Rainfrost. We all know Wolfkit and Graykit are perfect little angels." Sarcasm edged her mew.

Rainfrost's yellow eyes were wide and round."Well they are!"

Sunbreeze turned her attention back to her kits." So are you going outside now?"

Wildkit nodded. "Yeah. We're going to sneak up on Wolfkit and Graykit and surprise them!"

Sunbreeze smiled. "Okay then. Off you go."

Wildkit let out a purr and sprinted for the crack in the wall.

"Be careful! Behave yourselves!" Sunbreeze called after them as Wildkit and Tansykit squeezed through the crack. "And whatever you do, stay together!"


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sunshine stung Wildkit's eyes as he tumbled out into the open. Blinking away the glare, he gasped. The camp was huge! A vast, rocky clearing stretched away to a large boulder that cast a shadow so long it almost touched his paw tips. Two warriors sat beneath the boulder, sharing prey. Beyond them was a tall barrier of gorse. Cliffs towered high above him on all sides. Brambles crowded around the nursery entrance.

Excitement made Wildkit's fur stand on end. This was _his_ territory! It was so big; would he ever know his way around? He looked around. Wolfkit and Graykit were nowhere in sight.

"Where did they go?" he asked Tansykit.

"Don't know." Tansykit was staring at the boulder."How can that rock have a shadow? We're underground!"

Wildkit stared at it for a moment, wondering the same thing. Then he realized that the light was coming from above. His gaze searched the cavern until his eyes fell on a hole in the ceiling. Sunlight shone through it. "Up there!"

Tansykit looked up and blinked."Now I get it. The sunlight coming from that hole makes it able for us to see even if we're underground."

"Hey, you two!" Wildkit recognized Wolfkit's voice as he came out from behind the brambles. "Does Sunbreeze know you're outside?"

"Duh!" Wildkit spun around to see his denmate for the first time.

_Whoa._

He hadn't expected Wolfkit to be so… big. To his disappointment, Wolfkit looked like a warrior already. His pelt was smooth, and his long jet-black fur was neatly groomed.

Graykit bounded after her brother, swiping playfully at his thick tail. Her pale gray tabby coat was also smooth like a warrior's and it shone silver in the sunshine. She stopped dead in her tracks and her face lit up when she saw Wildkit and Tansykit. "You opened your eyes!"

Hot with embarrassment, Wildkit gave his chest fur a few swift licks, trying to smooth down his own fluffy fur. He hoped Graykit and Wolfkit wouldn't notice how kit-like it was.

"We can show you around, if you'd like," Graykit offered.

Tansykit opened her mouth to reply, but Wildkit interrupted."No thanks. We don't need any help. We can find our own way around."

Without waiting for a response, Wildkit herded Tansykit away. He could feel Tansykit's glare burning into him.

As soon as Wolfkit and Graykit were far behind them Tansykit turned on Wildkit. "Well, that was rude!" she growled.

"What? Is it rude to want to explore by yourself?" Wildkit snapped back.

"It is when you say it like _that_!"

Wildkit flicked his ears. What was wrong with exploring the camp and making his own discoveries? He looked across the clearing. As his gaze fell on the boulder on the other side, he noticed scuffed earth around the base and a trail of paw prints. They led from the clearing and disappeared into wall of lichen.

Forgetting he was angry with Tansykit, he raced over to the lichen."Come on!" he called over his shoulder. He reached out and poked the lichen with his paw. It swayed at his touch and gave way. His paw sank through into empty space.

"There's a gap!" Wildkit pushed through and found himself in another cave. This one was smaller than the nursery, but the floor was much more earthy. Although no cat was there, a mossy nest lay against the back wall, surrounded by rocks of varies sizes, giving it a throne-like appearance. "I think it's a den," he hissed back through the lichen.

"It's Darkstar's den," answered a voice that wasn't Tansykit's.

For a heartbeat Wildkit stood frozen, then he cautiously backed out of the den. Was he in trouble? He turned to see a red-ginger tom standing next to Tansykit. His yellow gaze sparked with amusement.

"Don't you think you're a little too young to be Clan leader, Wildkit?"

Wildkit narrowed his eyes."You know my name?"

"Of course I do! I was at your kitting!" the tom snapped. He paused, took a deep breath, then meowed,"My name is Foxface. I'm CaveClan's medicine cat."

Wildkit blinked."Wait. _CaveClan's _medicine cat? You mean, there are other Clans?"

Foxface nodded."Yes. There are five Clans in all," he explained. "The others are FireClan, LightClan, StormClan, and PineClan. But that's a story for another time. So, how are you enjoying your first day out?"

Wildkit's eyes were wide with excitement."It's awesome! The camp is the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Foxface purred."You should've seen it before the earthshake."

Tansykit looked up at the fox-colored tom."Earthshake? What's an earthshake?"

"It happened a moon ago," Foxface told them."I had never experienced anything like it; the ground shook and opened up. One of the warriors, Leafstorm, fell in. We searched for days, but…" His voice trailed off and his eyes clouded with grief.

"You never found her?" Tansykit mewed.

Foxface shook his head sadly.

Wildkit looked down at his paws. He didn't know what he should say to comfort the medicine cat.

After a moment of silence, Foxface meowed, "Well, enough sad stories. Do you want to see the medicine den?"

Tansykit bounced around Foxface."Oh, yes, please!"

Wildkit perked up."Okay!"

"All right then, let's go."

Foxface led them to an old fallen tree that was half buried in the earth. Its tangled branches lay on the ground and looked like pale hairless legs. The medicine cat held one of the branches up with his paw so Wildkit and Tansykit could squeeze through. As they emerged on the other side of the hollow tree trunk, a small grassy clearing opened up in front of them. The tang of herbs filled the air, and bits of leaves speckled the grass. A waterfall poured into a pool on one side, and a tall rock stood on the other side. It was split down the middle by a crack wide enough for a cat to make its den inside.

Wildkit's eyes widened."Whoa!"

Tansykit stared in awe around the clearing."I didn't know something like this could even _be_ down here!"

"Yes. We are very fortunate to have this place," Foxface meowed just as a brown and white tabby, yawning, slid from the tall rock.

"Ah, Mudpuddle, perfect timing."Foxface padded over to the tabby and signaled for Wildkit and Tansykit to follow."I'd like you to meet the two newest members of CaveClan."

Wildkit dipped his head politely."Hello. I'm Wildkit, and this is my sister, Tansykit."He waved his tail toward Tansykit, who was blinking happily at the tabby tom.

Mudpuddle stared at the kits."Oh. You… must be Sunbreeze's kits, right?"

Tansykit nodded."Uh-huh. And our father is Lionroar."

Mudpuddle's gaze darkened."I see."He padded past Foxface and before he left he added, "I'm going to go see if I can find any juniper berries. Our stock is low."

Wildkit tilted his head."Did we say something wrong?"

Foxface looked down at him."He's still grieving for Leafstorm. She was his sister, you know."

Wildkit felt uncomfortable under Foxface's gaze. Something told him by the look in his eyes that he wasn't telling them everything. There was something else there too. What was it? Sympathy? Did Foxface feel sorry for him in some way? Why?

The strange look soon faded from Foxface's eyes."I know. How about I show you some of the herbs we use?"

Both kits nodded.

Wildkit still felt uncomfortable as he followed Foxface and Tansykit into the medicine den. Something still bothered him. But he decided to ignore it and worry about it later.


End file.
